kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Walking on Air (song)
Walking on Air is a song performed by Kerli. It is the first official single from her debut album, Love Is Dead (2008). It was originally featured on her now out of print self-titled EP (2007). Kerli wrote the song with Lester Mendez, who also produced it. It's about "following your dreams and just going with the flow." "Walking on Air" was featured twice on the United States dance competition So You Think You Can Dance (season 5 and season 6). The song was also featured on a season 16 episode of the U.S. dance competition series Dancing with the Stars on May 7, 2013. The song and parts of the music video were featured in a promo for the television series Fringe. It was also iTunes' "Free Single of the Week" for the week of July 21, 2008. It was downloaded more than 550,000 times during its promotion week, and is the largest "Free Single of the Week" download total in iTunes history.http://lineup.lollapalooza.com/band/kerli The song had received mixed to positive reviews from music critics who praised the storyline of the song. The music video, directed by Alex Topaller and Dan Shapiro (the team known as "Aggressive"), debuted on May 19, 2008. As of March 29, 2012, it has remained in the iTunes Top 200 Alternative Music Video charts since its release.https://itunes.apple.com/us/music-video/walking-on-air/id281297380 The video features an inverted house theme where everything is opposite of what it is supposed to normally be. An EP containing five remixes of "Walking on Air" was released on October 14, 2008. It contains remixes by Ralphi Rosario, Armin van Buuren and Josh Harris. Composition Kerli claims when she was younger, her mother would tell her a story: "In the black, black world there was a black, black town and in the black, black town there was a black, black house and in the black, black house there was a black, black cupboard and in the black, black cupboard there was a white box." This is the inspiration for the verse in the song. The song, in general, is about "following your dreams and just going with the flow" and a "little creepy girl that comes from a little creepy place and she has her big dream and she loves music, but nobody believes in her." The specific details in the song, such as "cats and hats and rocking chairs" are based on Kerli childhood when she would frequently wear older hats. Music video Kerli had created "Book of Kerli": a book of pictures that she had collected over the years of how she wanted the video and herself in the video to appear. The music video is directed by Alex Topaller and Dan Shapiro (the team known as "Aggressive"). It premiered on May 19, 2008 on MTV's website. Live performances Among other performances, in 2008 Kerli performed "Walking on Air" at the Greek Theatre on October 22 at the Scream Awards. and in 2009 at The Dome in Munich, Germany on May 22 } and at the Estonian festival Õllesummer on July 19 in Tallinn. Popular culture Walking on Air was featured twice on the Fox dance competition So You Think You Can Dance. The first was during the 5th Season in a solo danced by 4th place finisher, contemporary dancer, Kayla Radomski. The second was during Vegas Week during the 6th Season when the dancers were taught a contemporary dance routine by Emmy-winning choreographer Mia Michaels. The song was also featured on a season 16 episode of the U.S. dance competition series Dancing with the Stars on May 7, 2013. The song and parts of the music video were featured in a promo for the television series Fringe. It was also iTunes' "Free Single of the Week" for the week of July 21, 2008http://www.facebook.com/note.php?note_id=26876087852. It was downloaded more than 550,000 times during its promotion week and is the largest "Free Single of the Week" download total in iTunes historyhttp://lineup.lollapalooza.com/band/kerli. The song had received mixed to positive reviews from music critics who praised the storyline of the song. Lyrics Track listings and formats CD promo #Walking on Air (Radio Edit) – 3:47 #Walking on Air (LP Version) – 4:26 Digital download #Walking on Air (Radio Edit) – 3:47 12" vinyl promo # Walking on Air (Radio Edit) – 3:47 # Walking on Air (Armin van Buuren Club Mix) – 7:43 # Walking on Air (Lindbergh Palace Full Mix) – 6:23 # Walking on Air (Ralphi Rosario and Craig J Club Mix) – 9:46 # Walking on Air (Josh Harris Club Mix) – 8:06 CD single / digital download single #Walking on Air (Radio Edit) – 3:49 #Walking on Air (Armin van Buuren Radio Edit) – 3:23 Remix EP # Walking on Air (Ralphi Rosario and Craig J Club Mix) – 9:46 # Walking on Air (Josh Harris Club Mix) – 8:06 # Walking on Air (Lindbergh Palace Full Mix) – 6:23 # Walking on Air (Armin van Buuren Club Mix) – 7:43 # Walking on Air (Ralphi Rosario Big Dub) – 9:32 Credits Song *Writing: Lester Mendez and Kerli *Mixing: Neal Pogue *Engineering John Ewing and Joe Wohlmuth *Strings: Sonus Quartet *Arrangement: Lester Mendez *Vocals: Kerli Gallery Kerli - Walking on Air (Live at The Dome) Kerli - Walking on Air (Live at Vabaduse Laul 2011) Kerli - Walking on Air (Live in Spokane) Kerli - Walking on Air (Live at Grand Metrópole) Kerli - Walking on Air (Live in Italy) Kerli - Walking on Air (Live at Motor City Pride) Kerli - Walking on Air (Live at Yahoo's Who's Next) Vespertine - Walking on Air (Kerli cover) References Category:Singles Category:Songs written by Kerli Category:Songs written by Lester Mendez Category:Songs Category:Music Category:"Love Is Dead" songs Category:Songs that have been performed live